Insane pokemon movie
by AlizaBeth1985
Summary: a lot of weird events eventually leading to past information about misty and ash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own the pokemon charchters.

Pokemon notes

I've done the math and their approximate ages of the charcters in my story it really helps to place it it's been about 5yrs sence Ash started his journey and this helps to set the seen Brock and his wife Susana are 24yrs old. Tracey is 21, misty is 16 ½ Ash and Gary are 15 may 11, dawn 10, and Max 8. For those of you dying to know not that it much maters Jessie is 26 and James is 21.

Ch1 movie begins

The movie scans the kanto region then zooms in on a 15yr old slilghtly discratcted Ash.

Then we pan over to cerualan gym were misty is sitting thinking why can't I tell him what I feel what's stoping me she then dives into the pool with her thoughts.

Meanwhile at the pewter city gym events are even stranger acts our occurring. Brock was in the midst of preparing dinner and came a knock at the door. It was May, Dawn and Max. Brock's jaw dropped then let the three children in. He called to his wife Susana to come and meet some of the kids whom he traveled with. Brock and Susana were the personal breeders for the pewter city gym.

Back in pallet town pickachu acdiently shocked ash. Who when returned home Delia saw him and freaked. I'm fine mom Ash insisted. Delia called professor oak to come look at Ash to be safe. Tracey tagged along with professor oak.

Misty was still swimming in cerualan city in the gym's pool with all her water pokemon when she got a headache and phyduck lifted her out of the pool.

Back at pewter city gym Brock was asking three youngsters questions to find out how they ended up here together but was interrupted by a phone call it was Tracey. Who was worried about Ash just then team rocket who had aperntly been spying on Misty floated by and dropped a not to Brock. Brock read the note and fainted. All these events were beyond bizzare. When he regained consiousness a moment later. He showed Tracey the note via video phone and let him know he had May, Dawn, and Max in the other room. Then Brock said "That's it." Tracey asked, "What"? "We are all going away to sandflower island" brock said. Brock explained his plan to Tracey. Who agreed to get Ash and Gary to come. Brock asked everyone else while he was on the phone with Misty. Susana showed others were they'd sleep for the night. Susana called to arrange for 5 rooms brock put dinner on the table. Five mintues later Brock's family and house guest were happily enjoying dinner. They dissucsed their exictment about the trip when Brock's 8yr old sister Acacia asked to go with. Brock looked at his dad who nodded then his wife who also nodded. "I guess its ok." said Brock, "If Dawn and May don't mind sharing a room with you." May and dawn said, "it would be fun." Brock said, "Then Acacia coming up with us." Acacia clapped her hands. That night Brock explain his plan to Susana who thought it was brilliant.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 Lapris ride and checking in

The next morning they met at the dock. Tracey put Lapris into the water the gang hoped on its back. Things went as expected Ash and Misty were flirty arguing. Acacia and Max were enjoying watching all the water Pokémon.

Misty was giving May and Dawn the evil eye who were all giggles. The rest simply watched the scene unfold. Brock talked to Gary and gave him few extra bucks for making sure May and Dawn didn't get lost.

Around noon Brock served the picnic lunch he and Susana packed aboard Lapris. Everyone ate quietly Ash and Max were shoving whole sandwiches into their mouths. "Slow down max." May said. Gary couldn't resist, "hey save some for the rest of us." He said.

Gary shot a look at the adults because he knew normally that would get a rise out of Ash and Misty. Tracey caught the look and shook his head saying the answer is unknown. Later that day around 4pm they arrived at Sandflower Island.

"Ok let's get checked in," Brock said, as he led the way to the hotel. Brock and Susana handed out the room keys and explained the rooming situation. They told everyone to meet in hotel restaurant at 6pm. Their plan was tommrow to let all explore the island. Then the next day three adults would be do their plan Brock commented to the 2 adults on way to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 exploring the island and trouble

The next day at breakfast Brock and Susana gave every one but Max and Acacia money for if they needed food or something. "OK everyone meet in hotel restaurant at 6pm for dinner and have fun," Susana said. Brock and Susana took Max and Acacia around the island as they had planned to have them cooped up tomorrow.

May and Dawn went exploring the in the Sand Flower Island mall. They got into slight argument which resulted in May rolling her eyes and storming back off to hotel. May had thought Dawn said something she didn't say.

As soon as breakfast was over Misty went to the ocean. She let out pyhduck, goldeen and staru. She just swam with goldeen and staru. While phyduck floated in his tire.

Ash looked with his Pikachu for a forest but he couldn't find one. So he went and stuffed himself at a buffet and figured he'd train on the beach after. His plans were changed.

Tracey was sketching random Pokémon in lobby when May stormed in. " What's wrong?" Tracey asked. "Nothing," may snapped, "I just need a nap." Tracey shrugged and went back to his sketching but not for long. When Ash came in carrying Misty who was breathing but unconscious. "What happened?" asked Tracey. "I don't know," stammered Ash, "I was getting ready to train on the beach when found her like this in the floating in the water." "Ok you get her into her room and I'll go get Brock," said Tracey. Ash nodded and did as was told.

Ash got Misty's key out of her backpack unlock the door with her in his arms. He laid her down on then ben then sat down on the floor saying close waiting for either Misty to wake up or for Tracey to bring Brock back. He held her hand thing don't let her die we may fight a lot but that's how we show we show our love for one another he whispered as Tracey and Brock came running in. So Brock could hopefully figure out what was wrong with Misty. Ash explained to Brock what he already told Tracey. While Brock was making sure Misty was ok. Tracey told Ash he heard his confession. Ash just shrugged he was too worried to care.

Ash said , "Brock will she wake up?" "She will," Brock reassured ash. Just then Tracey came back from gift shop with max and acacia. Brock gave him some money to feed the kids.

Brock said to Ash, "Why don't you go get something to eat with the others while I gat Misty's med's and light meal Susana will keep an eye on her." I'm not hungry," Ash replied. Brock and Susana gave Ash a comforting hug. Then Brock left to do as he said.

Meanwhile in dining room May noticed there were some people missing. She looked at Tracey with a questioning look. Tracey's reply was telling her to eat up. Dawn apologized to May who quickly forgave her. Gary left the table Tracey didn't take much notice as he was preoccupied with Ash who he'd never seen so worried before and knowing he needs to eat.

As Tracey decides to bring Ash some food misty began to stir in her room. That made Ash relax a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

I repeat I don't own Pokémon if I didn't I wouldn't be doing this.

Ch 4 the under cover move

The 3 adults discussed undercover on what to do to keep the children safe not by any means would Ash leave Misty though would be the best they knew that would not happen.

The next morning the planed commenced. Brock went and got Ash, Misty, and Acacia. Then knocked once and went on their way. Then Susana quickly got Max and Dawn then knocked on Tracey's door and went on the way. Tracey grabed a sleepy Gary and then got May and brought them to their hiding place.

That night they moved by the cover of darkness some of the younger be carried by the older. Ash instated on piggy backing Misty because he still felt she was to injured to go that far.

In the cave Brock got into hole. Susana and Tracey followed. Then Ash showing his concern for Misty lowered her into the hole. May and Dawn climbed into hole their hands being held just so they didn't fall. Then Ash lowered Acacia into the hole to Brock. Then Max deciding to be show off jumped into the hole. "Ow my ankle," he said. May trying to be good sister picked him up but he managed to squirm free. Then Ash lowered himself in just to be safe not sure if he was tall enough to reach the bottom. Then Gary climbed in. Brock then pressed a button and woosh they were off to Rock Garden Island.

They arrived at their new hotel around 11pm that night and the recpitionist showed them to their deluxe room. Brock then pressed a button and these huge pokeballs came down from the ceeling they had a window in them on top for ventilation inside they had the most plush looking matress you'd ever seen. Brock quickly explained how they could sleep with it open or closed and that it might be better closed giving current circumstances. Then Susana told everyone to get some rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5 breakfast and confronting Ash

The next morning everyone woke to the smell of Brock cooking pancakes. Misty was the last one up which is not typical. "How ya feeling Mist?" asked Ash genuily concerned. "Tired but ok Ash," she said as she gave him a playful push. Brock, Susana and Tracey new Misty was definitely feeling better as she was having heart to tease Ash again. May chuckled to herself. Max gave a small smile. Dawn looked dejected she had yet to learn of their relationship that was unofficial officially there. Acacia and Gary were in there own thoughts. Susana said, "Misty why don't you take a nap after breakfast." Misty nodded she knew that tone as she had heard it from her sisters in younger years and Brock and Tracey had same tone at times on travels. It was acting like you're asking a question but in such even tone you know they mean you need to do as was said.

Everyone was told to stay in room and that they could explore it then the adults brought Ash to a secret little space and made door close. They explained to him what was up and what they were going to do. Tracey gave Ash a look of concern. "Have I really been acting that different?" He asked bewildered. Tracey nodded "You sure have if you weren't I wouldn't have disturbed Brock and Susana from their life," He explained. Brock and Susana said "sadly there is a lot going on so this was a minor disturbance explained how 3 showed up at door and how team rocket gave him note about Misty." "So are you ready to find out what's bothering you Ash?" the adults chorused. Ash nodded. "Pika pia," pickachu said. Loosely translated that means he needs it.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6 inside Ash's head.

They had gotten Ash into Trance like state. Tracey had his pad ready to write.

"Ok Ash you're now 9 years old what does the 9 year old ash remember," Brock said.

Mommy I no want school I want Pokémon. "Next year sweetie," mommy said rubbing the back of my head. Still no school meany people. Mommy sighed and sent me to school.

Brock directed ash to become 8yr old Ash.

Mean bullies pull hair and call me dumb just because i get lower grades. Not my fault daddy gone bye, bye and I have trouble learning. Around daddy bye, bye hit me head caused me issues.

Ok 7 yr. old Ash brock directed.

Mommy say daddy died I no remember I woke in hospital called daddy she say he died protecting us.

Brock directed Ash to become 6 now.

Things not reason fall from sky mommy covering me daddy covering her. We roll down big hill things go black.

"What dose ash currently feeling that he can't express?" brock asked

Ash says, "love Misty but need to know dad is before can tell her." Brock and Pikachu looked at each other and Pikachu gently shocked Ash awake. Brock opens the door and took Susana's hand and they left to fix lunch Tracey helped ash back to the main room. He gave Ash the paper and suggested that he may want to read it when alone. "Lunch," Brock called and everyone scurried fireside. "Brock cans Acacia and I show you something," dawn asked. Brock nodded Dawn and Acacia held hand their free hands began to glow. Brock smiled then said, "Let's finish lunch. The girls nodded. "Misty," Susana said,"when you're finished with lunch let us know." Misty nodded


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 Trouble

So Misty had finished lunch they took took her and explained things to her like they did with ash. She nodded surprisingly without a threat of her mallet. As soon as Misty was in trance like state physduck popped out which really wasn't a surprise but what happened next was a surprise. Ashe and Dawn being fast ran to find them and explained that team rocket was outside window. How James was being propped up by Jessie and meowth. "They asked were you were Brock I've no clue how they know you're here but they know," said Ash in a huff. "let's hope it's not a trick," brock said. Brock quickly explained to other adults what to do. Then Ash, Dawn, and Brock rushed back to the main room. Brock saw state James was in and instantly knew he was in and what was going on it wasn't good news. Brock made Jessie and Meowth promise no tricks or Pokémon snatching. That whatever they see is secret. Then agreed to help once the promise was agreed to. Team rocker were let in. "Ash can James have your bed?" Brock asked. Ash nodded agreeing how serious Brock was. Brock new that things were slim when he took James pulse it was there but barely had thought he'd be better off in a hospital. Though he figured it could be fatal in the condition James condition could be fatal. First we need a shield Susana had just returned.

Brock's point of view.

My dearest Susana had just returned with impeccable timing I had her show Gary how to use his gift. I knew it would be creepy if people saw glowing from this high room. It didn't take long for the dark cloak to surround the room. I closed the pokeball bed. I called may over and explained to her how to use her power so she did as I said. Once her hands were glowing then the window turned blue you could tell that it exhausted little May. She slumped down the I called Dawn and Acacia over and nodded at them the extremely young girls held hands then they put their hands to window the window turned purple I turned to Max. Told him he was up. I had him stare at the ventilation window which soon turned green. Just then Tracey came back with Misty whom seemed a bit dazed. I told Tracey to put his left hand to window and he and before long it glowed brown. I looked at Misty then asked if she could walk circle with Ash. She nodded to me. Then after that that she wanted a nap. Ash and Misty held hands which granted them snickers from some of the younger ones. Then walked the circle then the window turned red. Susana and I had quick eye conversation and decide that it'd be better to not use are gift. Then I scanned the rest of the group. Told the rest of team rocket explained they were sleeping on ground and all that can be done was now just had to wait and that there were no guarantees. Tracey offered ash his bed since he did no plan on napping. The younger kids climbed into bed and were immediately asleep.

Misty's POV

I'm not sure what we just did but I think we helped team rocket Tracey thought it was best to read in private and though I was tired but I had to know. I read my paper and quickly learned that my first accident was at 2yrs old I hit my head in forest full of acting bugs and that daisy was my mother. I knew I had to ask her about things but next thing I read shocked me it said I loved Ash do I really I hope this isn't a joke and if I do does he have feelings for me then I heard a gentle tap on my pokeball bed and there before me was one of the causes of my rapid chaotic thoughts. We looked at each other did he just blush no way he did didn't he and at same time we both said I love you. Then we showed each other the papers Tracey had written up. We knew we had some confronting to do soon then both burst into tears and embraced each other in a hug. Then cried ourselves to sleep.

Susana POV

I felt Brock nudge me he apparently nudged Tracey to we smiled at the teens. Gary sitting by himself seemed to be giving a death glare to Jessie and meowth whom both appeared to be lost in thought. I then whispered into by darling's ear that I was expecting and his smile grew times 10. Tracey seemed to be asking Brock a question without words Brock waved him off as if saying later. Then we started on dinner and Brock reminded me of our plan. I nodded. Then my beloved took it upon himself to explain to those awake that this group of islands was trying to be poisoning the islands for unknown reasons and with some cooperation we hopefully can fix it.

May's POV

I yawned as I as I breathed in the smell of Brock's delious cooking. Then I noticed Ash and Misty were cuddling then asked if the finally got together the response was a chorus of nods tell you the truth even Jessie seemed to be smiling I guess I wasn't only one to seem something in those two. It wasn't long before the delious smells woke the 2 youngest. They both said they were hungry brock informed them it would be about 10 mintues. A little while later a ravenous looking Dawn popped out of her pokeball bed.

Dawn's POV

I offered to wake the older teens up but Susana said to let them sleep trufully it just hurt seeing that Ash who I was crushing on was officially with Misty I knew he liked her but I had shut myself into a firm denial but I tried not to break down. I kind of liked Brock to but I always figured he was out of my league. I was being torn apart watching the sleeping Ash cuddling with Misty also hoping they both had the good since not to try something stupid now. I'm being an idiot I chastened myself they are both friends of mine who might be a bit thick but they'd never try that and why the hell is that in my mind I'm not even 11 yet. Brock was busy making up meals for the 2 soup in mugs and wrapping the sandwiches then I noticed he was writing a note I could see his sloppy hand writing. I wonder if I know what was going on in the back corner shrugs Susana had just announced that she was expecting and May and I being girly girls we are we gushed over the baby. Then Brock brought us back to earth explain that he and Susana wouldn't be as readily assessable anymore and that they were moving and that he couldn't say much more I went back to being lost in my angry dejected confused thoughts and plastered a fake smile I think May knew but didn't push in front of everyone. After dinner we all went to bed or well we were told to.

Brock's POV

Time to check on James. I rolled my eyes and thought that we gave darn for this guy Jessie seemed to have blank stare and meowth had fallen asleep apparently in Jessie's lap I tried not to snicker. Susana nudged me urging me to be polite. James was stable enough and I was thankful to get him and more thankful the other 2 out of there. We quickly transferred the 3 to the nearest hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own pokemon

Ch. 9 Healing day

Brock's POV

It was early when Susana and I woke it was no surprise that Tracey was just on his way to bed. Apparently May had an interesting night I had Tracey return her to bed. Apparently Ash and Misty shared bed and cuddled last night I know they'd not do anything that stupid even if they weren't the brightest. Then I heard some sneezing then I figured out some of what had gone on so we'd have to make sure everyone was in tip top shape before we began to fix the island and I hope Ash doesn't freak when I send Misty into the water with May but they are the only two who can do it and it would be fool of me to send anyone else into water. So as soon as Susana snapped me out of we began to prepare breakfast for everyone.

Susana's POV

Brock has to stop getting lost in thought I know he's concern about a lot but we have to focus if we don't who knows what will happen. He is serving Ash and Misty while offering gym job in place were we are going they will have to talk to people and decide if that's what they will do. Were we are going is neat its everything is about pairs and what not just wait till we get their I'm so glad we are expecting. I now have the food for the two youngest in are group. I think they were only ones who slept through the night according to Brock, Tracey doesn't sleep much and he said when we turned in he hear gentle sobs coming from Dawn he figured best to let her be. Apparently May had long night now Brock is serving Gary and I'm off to give Dawn her food with medicine just like mixed in with rest natural medicine so everyone is in tip top shape tomorrow. I still don't understand deal behind brining Gary but I guess my Brock had his reasons. Now for are 2 sleepless owls for different reasons I gave May her food while Brock gave Tracey his. Now finally Brock and I can sit down with our own breakfast everyone else was eating in their pokeball beds though Ash and Misty were both in Misty's bed. My darling Brock and I sat in center of room and ate our breakfast and discussed how to hold Ash back when we sent Misty into water with May. I think Brock's idea is nuts but it's our only shot we are going to while the two teenage girls went into water have Ash watch Max and Acacia I know it's our only show. I told brock I guess that he was right.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own pokemon

Ch. 9 Healing day

Brock's POV

It was early when Susana and I woke it was no surprise that Tracey was just on his way to bed. Apparently May had an interesting night I had Tracey return her to bed. Apparently Ash and Misty shared bed and cuddled last night I know they'd not do anything that stupid even if they weren't the brightest. Then I heard some sneezing then I figured out some of what had gone on so we'd have to make sure everyone was in tip top shape before we began to fix the island and I hope Ash doesn't freak when I send Misty into the water with May but they are the only two who can do it and it would be fool of me to send anyone else into water. So as soon as Susana snapped me out of we began to prepare breakfast for everyone.

Susana's POV

Brock has to stop getting lost in thought I know he's concern about a lot but we have to focus if we don't who knows what will happen. He is serving Ash and Misty while offering gym job in place were we are going they will have to talk to people and decide if that's what they will do. Were we are going is neat its everything is about pairs and what not just wait till we get their I'm so glad we are expecting. I now have the food for the two youngest in are group. I think they were only ones who slept through the night according to Brock, Tracey doesn't sleep much and he said when we turned in he hear gentle sobs coming from Dawn he figured best to let her be. Apparently May had long night now Brock is serving Gary and I'm off to give Dawn her food with medicine just like mixed in with rest natural medicine so everyone is in tip top shape tomorrow. I still don't understand deal behind brining Gary but I guess my Brock had his reasons. Now for are 2 sleepless owls for different reasons I gave May her food while Brock gave Tracey his. Now finally Brock and I can sit down with our own breakfast everyone else was eating in their pokeball beds though Ash and Misty were both in Misty's bed. My darling Brock and I sat in center of room and ate our breakfast and discussed how to hold Ash back when we sent Misty into water with May. I think Brock's idea is nuts but it's our only shot we are going to while the two teenage girls went into water have Ash watch Max and Acacia I know it's our only show. I told brock I guess that he was right.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Pokémon

Ch.10 fixing the islands

Misty's POV

Why are they having Ash watch the little ones and where have they already sent Gary and Tracey to. This is day after they mixed medication into our food I tasted it but didn't say I thing. I want my Ash but they say just me and May. After get back from this weird adventure I have to confront Daisy and I'm so going with Ash to wherever Susana and Brock are going. I can't wait till islands are fixed and I can so be with my Ash looks like we are at ocean now and I like May are in ridiculous things Brock put us in.

May's POV

Misty is thinking about Ash again. You can so see it in her eyes. I'm not sure why the two of us have to dive in ocean water in ridiculous looking clothes but I fully trust Brock and Susana. Ugh my minds starting to wander I don't need to be thinking about the green haired trainer now. Now focus May you have an important job to do you and Misty our having to clean the ocean water. Ok we have to dive deep as we can I hope I can keep up with Misty. Brock and Susana have tied a rope to us to be safe this is ridiculous but I guess we got to go do our job now and from what I understand Misty's got another piece to do with her thankfully she gets to do that with Ash.

Tracey POV

I don't fully understand this but I was told to take Gary too few different places and tell him do what Susana had him do what he did the other day. I've no clue why I have to do this. I was told to so am doing it. Also wonder why I'm taking over for him as pewter city gym breeder but truthfully Brock is a great guy even if insane at times. I'm trying to ignore Gary mouthing off.

Gary's POV

This is insane we left before anyone else was awake and I'm stuck with this goon who likes to draw. I've no clue what Brock meant but I'm doing as he said. I've no clue why or why they left Ashy-boy in charge of the infants. Meanwhile Brock and Susana have taken Misty and May somewhere something about them being the ocean girls and that Misty has more to do later.

Ash's POV

Ok so I'm watching the 3 youngest in our group I wish I could be with my Misty. I think there was a purpose but I don't have to like it. I'm looking forward to when Misty and I can be together without having to save something. That's peculiar it seems every time her and I get together there is always some sort of trouble. Whatever it's worth it to look at Misty's fiery hair and beautiful cerulean green-blue eyes. Now I got to give the younger girls the outfit Brock had for them and have them do as they did the other day for James but instead of putting it on the vent they are to put it out the window they are sky according to what Brock told me he refused to tell me where he was taking Misty I'm so going to get him later for that one. Max and I our supposed to put on mask for safety. This makes no sense but I do as told my mother told me sense Brock was paying for this vacation I'm to do everything he and Susana said. So I am even if hate it.

Dawn's POV

I just woke up and Ash hand me outfit with note on it from the all too hilarious Brock. Ugh stop thinking about them two like that I scold myself one is married and the other has a new girlfriend. So I put on the crazy outfit I look like fool but there is reason Acacia looks as bad. Shrugs off to do my weird job that I still don't get but according to the note I'm a sky girl. Wonder why Misty has two jobs shrugs oh well.

Normal POV

Everyone had now returned from their job apparently other than healing people and Pokémon Tracey and Max are useless. The girls were helping Misty and Susana into their costumes Misty's second costume of the day. They Guys were helping Brock and Ash into their costumes.

Brock's POV

So the group of four is off to finish cleaning the island however fixing islands doesn't mean that their still isn't a problem and whom ever did it for whatever reason won't try again there is still more to do we have to find the guilty party so it can't happen again. I'm so glad that if Ash and Misty get the ok from the people in charge they will come with us and be in training to run the doubles gym I tried to explain it to them but it will be easier once they see. Now the power house four have to finish the job we are doing.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Pokémon

CH 11 TwistOfFate

Normal POV

The power house four returned and over a late dinner they discuss how to find the person responsible. However before the finished dinner the responsible evil force someone who called himself TwistOfFate appeared. TwistOfFate said, "I'm TwistOfFate and how dare you youngster destroy my work. Dawn asked, "Why do you want to harm the Islands?" TwistOfFate's response was simply a chuckle of evil laughs. Someone of the group of our young hero's snapped their fingers. Then everyone got into battle ready positions. Ash called Pikachu (who was on his shoulder at the time) the rodent eagerly began to spark. Misty called corsla but instead none other than Physduck popped out Misty sighed but did not return her crazy duck Pokémon. Gary called Nidoking. May call Beautifly. Dawn called Piplup. Tracey called Slither. Brock called Geodude. Susana called Golbat. Max and Acacia didn't have any Pokémon yet so they were forced to be at the sidelines. One by one attacks were called out Misty was forced to wait till Physduck got hit on the head before she could call an attack. It wasn't long before TwistOffate had an Espeon use Iron tail on Physduck's head but before Misty could instruct Physduck to use confusion that eerie glow they get before they evolve formed around Physduck who evolved into Goldduck(why is called Goldduck when its blue?). The attacks continued till TwistOfFate and his Espeon were knocked unconsious. Max and Acacia appeared with a rope and everyone proceeded to tie up TwistOfFate. Then Tracey went and called the police. It wasn't long before TwistOfFate was in back of police car on his way to jail. Officer Jenny thanked everyone for their hard work. Left the young group to figure out who got Espeon. "Will decide in the morning," Brock said decisively, "we've had a long night and we all could use a good night's sleep." Susana put a leash around Espeon and hooked it to a pole so it couldn't run away in the night. Then everyone hit the sack. Misty and Ash decide to cuddle yet again while they slept.

Not quite the end one more chapter to tie up the loose ends.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Pokémon

Ch 12 tying up loose ends.

Around noon the next day after destroying TwistOfFate's dream whatever that was the first of the group awoke it was Brock and Susana. They found Espeon still asleep. They began to prepare breakfast for both people and Pokémon alike. Max and Acacia soon woke up. Then Misty and Ash (I think Misty woke Ash because he's not an early riser.) Then Dawn woke up. Shortly their after Tracey and Gary awoke. May was the last one up. As they ate breakfast they discussed who should get Espeon. May was out because she already had eveelution. Misty didn't want it for more than one reason. They figured Ash had enough Pokémon. Brock and Susana thought it be better if one of them younger than they are got the Pokémon. So now we are down to Tracey, Gary and Dawn. It was decide that the winner of a one on one on one battle would get Espeon. Each of 3 remaining trainers (anyone who owns Pokémon in Pokémon world is considered a trainer) would get to battle using one Pokémon and the winner would get Espeon. The battle commenced attacks were fired and before long Dawn was the winner of the Espeon.

"Now Ash you and I have business to take care of down and the video phone with certain people," Misty said reminding Ash. The Black haired trainer nodded. They told Susana and Brock they were going to be on video phone for a while.

At the video phone they first called the gym where Misty was currently the leader though not for long if she could help it. The phone rang when it was answered at the Cerulean gym it was Lilly and Violet.

"Put Daisy on now," Misty said forcefully.

Violet ran and got Daisy. Shortly Daisy was at the phone.

"Hi there little sis," Daisy said. "Daisy I know you are not just my sister you might want the other two to leave before I confront you and ask some questions," said Misty. Daisy nodded and quickly shooed her two full sisters out of the room. "Before you ask Daisy yes Ash is my boyfriend now but we have more important things to discuss," Misty said bossily.

"Daisy I know you're my mother I don't know more than that but I would like to know."

"Ask away Misty"

"Daisy why do you call me sis, should I start calling you mom, where is my dad, what else haven't you told me, I know you raised me sense I was 2 in a half," Misty rattled that off.

"Misty in short I am your mom and sister yes dad was a bad guy at least to me I would've been around your age when well you are hopefully old enough to figure that out mine before you were 2 in a half you were raised by your grandma let's just say you got lost in bug forest and people meant their untimely fate but I think dad deserved," Daisy said nervously.

Misty nodded in complete understanding though little confused why her dad/grandfather hadn't been arrested but she was satisfied with Daisy answer.

"Daisy you can go in few but our you ready to lead gym full time again I've been offered a job in some remote area where I get to be a gym leader with my boyfriend?"

"Misty I think if had one more week of training with you or Tracey I'd be all set and you can call me whatever you want."

"I will stick with Daisy and I think might be able to help you with that last bit of training."

They hung up the video phone Misty nudged Ash.

"I know my turn," he said.

They called the Ketchum house. Strangely professor Oak answered with Delia.

"Mom I know what happened to dad," Ash said.

"Now that you know he's dead what do you think," Delia replied.

"I think mom you should have been more forceful till I understood you knew what the horrible fall did to me and you quit trying after 3 years I would say a lot more to you but some of what I say would be rude so for this I will stop but one more thing before I have job opportunity in secret location to where I will get to be with my new girlfriend Misty is it ok?" Ash said and question all in one run on since.

"I just didn't know how to get through to you so I gave up I know I was wrong remember I love you and change your underwear every day. You can go but few conditions one you and Misty come see me before you leave. Two you promise to change your underwear. Three that you promise I get to see you for Christmas," said Delia

"I think that can work," said Ash.

They hung up phone for the second time and went to join their friends and enjoy the rest of their vacation.

The End


End file.
